Talk:Democratic Duchy of Francisville
Glad to see you created a wikia page. Ramtak619 21:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Alliance Hello i am representing the two nations of Wilkland and Varcetia. Would you like to make an alliance? Please respond on the Discussion page of Varcetia 2013 world cup Myself and joe would like to draw your attention to the proposed 2013 football world cup please could you take a look at the page thank you--Ben L 15:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Culloden Does Francisville claim the site of Culloden aswell, or border it? --King Ian II 23:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, it says on the page, sorry --King Ian II 23:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) The battle of culloden site borders the Municipality of Culloden Francisvillegov 23:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Page editing To whom it may concern: :It appears as if you are having trouble with this page. If you will tell me what is needed to be done, I will be glad to help you repair the code. --Kyng Fyrst 18:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Games Reminder L'Alliance Francophone Cher Ami, Sandefreistikhan va faire une Alliance s'appelle l'alliance francophone. Cette alliance va être des pays francophones ou des pays français. Je vous invite au cette alliance quand j'ai fait cette alliance, parce que français une langue du duché démocratique Francisville. Ton ami, Son Majesté Guillaume le Premier du Sandefreistikhan. --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 19:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Bridge event Would anyone in Francisville be interested in organizing the Second Micronational Games/Bridge event? If so, please let us know. Kyng Fyrst 21:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Poker event Greetings. Currently, the Poker event in the Second Micronational Games has enough participants to play, but does not yet have an organizer to set up the games. If anyone in Francisville would be interested in organizing the Poker event, please let us know here. Kyng Fyrst 21:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Greetings! Hello! I am writing today to offer the Democratic Duchy of Francisville diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Nemkhavia. We would very much like to call your Duchy, so experienced as it is in micronational politics, a friend of the Kingdom. If you would like to accept this offer of relations, you could leave a message on Nemkhavia's talk page or send an email to premier.gov@gmail.com Regards, King Marka I (Mark Meehan), Kingdom of Nemkhavia Rukora Greetings, I am President Turner of Rukora, I wish to become an ally of your nations. An alliance would benifit both of us and we need of allies. Can't wait for a reply, President of Rukora Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 10:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! the Ollandic Government would like to establish diplomatic relations with Francisville. Please leave a message on my talk page. Rhos! Thanks! Oldanus 09:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The League of Countries invites your nation to join 12 March 2012 Dear Sir or Madam, We would like to announce the grand opening of the League of Countries, a new diplomatic organisation established as free public service to the international community. As our mission states: 'The League of Countries is hereby established, for the purposes of fellowship and dialogue amongst the various countries of the world collectively and individually, regardless of population, location, ideology, government, culture, power, or wealth, and for the promotion of their rights and welfare as sovereign entities, as well as for wider peace, understanding, and goodwill for all.' We are sure that your great country will be a valuable addition, and hope that you will join with us - either as a Member-State or as an Observer. Please let me know if you have any questions, or there is otherwise anything I can do for you. Our Website: http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org Our Microwiki page: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/The_League_of_Countries Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LeagueOfCountries With warm regards, King Arthur (Novaltia) High Steward The League of Countries http://leagueofcountries.novaltia.org